


Stivali

by JoyControluce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Dean Winchester, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Gen, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Institutions
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: Ciabatte di gomma. Bianche.Passo pesante. Ne sente la vibrazione sul pavimento rivestito di plastica, proprio sotto la sua tempia.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Stivali

_Autore: Joy_

_Fandom: Supernatural_

_Personaggi: Sam e Dean_

_Ispirata alla 7x17_

_Warning: Iniezioni, Situazioni imbarazzanti_

_Scritta per l'Advent Calendar, gruppo facebook[Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033/?ref=group_header)_

_Prompt: Stivali_

**Stivali**

Ciabatte di gomma. Bianche.

Passo pesante. Ne sente la vibrazione sul pavimento rivestito di plastica, proprio sotto la sua tempia.

Una mano gli afferra la spalla: è pesante anche quella e odora di disinfettante.

Sam ricaccia indietro la nausea, riesce ancora a farlo. Per il momento.

La mano si sposta sulla sua testa e la preme contro il pavimento, un ago lo punge alla base del collo.

“Vediamo se con questo stai buono” borbotta una voce maschile.

Non la conosce e non gli piace.

E vorrebbe dirgli che qualsiasi cosa gli stia iniettando, non è necessaria: non ha la forza nemmeno per sollevarsi da terra e qualora l'avesse, la camicia di forza non gli permetterebbe molti altri movimenti.

Ma forse l'inserviente ha solo paura, pensa Sam, anche lui a volte ha paura di se stesso.

La vista si annebbia.

Anche pensare diventa difficile.

La figura che si allontana da lui ha adesso contorni sfocati.

La porta si chiude con rumore metallico, attutito dalle imbottiture.

Tutto è troppo bianco.

… Finché Lucifero non lo tinge di rosso.

I passi sono leggeri questa volta, tanto che quasi non li sente.

Le ciabatte sono rosa pallido, la suola è di gomma, ma la banda orizzontale che attraversa il piede è di spugna.

Sembra morbida. Sam vorrebbe poterla toccare.

Una mano gli scosta i capelli dal viso ed appoggia delicatamente un termometro contro l'interno del suo orecchio.

Il suono che emette non è allarmante.

“Bene” commenta lieve una voce femminile.

Sembra giovane, Sam decide che può tentare.

“Devo andare in bagno” biascica con voce impastata.

“Ok, Sam” risponde. “Dammi solo qualche minuto.”

Quando esce dalla stanza, Sam si chiede se sia stata reale oppure no.

Lucifero dall'angolo opposto fa spallucce.

“E chi può dirlo, Sammy?” gli risponde ciarliero.

La porta, però, si riapre poco dopo.

Nella porzione obliqua di stanza che riesce a vedere, compaiono due scarpe lucide: sono marroni ed eleganti e si muovono col fare sicuro di chi ha fatto di quella miseria la sua quotidianità.

Si china su di lui.

“Samuel, non siamo qui per torturarla, ma per aiutarla” gli dice.

Sam ha qualche dubbio in proposito, ma si sforza di annuire.

Dean gli suggerirebbe di essere compiacente, per avere una possibilità.

Il primario della clinica si alza.

“Molto bene” dichiara. “Karl e Mike l'assisteranno nelle sue necessità.”

Quattro piedi, coperti da calzari verdi, entrano nella stanza.

Sam rabbrividisce.

Lucifero ride.

I suoi piani di ribellione si smontano nell'istante in cui si rende conto che Karl e Mike non hanno alcuna intenzione di concedergli un momento di solitudine, e che dalla camicia di forza è stato liberato solo momentaneamente.

“Non sarai mica pudico, Sammy?” ridacchia Lucifero, appoggiandosi al piccolo lavandino con le braccia incrociate al petto.

Sam lo ignora.

La stessa cosa tenta di fare con l'imbarazzo che gli accelera i battiti.

Quando si cala i pantaloni di fronte a quel pubblico, pensa solo che non riuscirà a trovare la forza di combattere, non più. Del resto non riesce neanche a tenere l'equilibrio mentre sta seduto su di un maledetto cesso.

Una mano provvidenziale sulla spalla gli impedisce di cadere in avanti, peccato che non possa trattenere allo stesso modo le lacrime che gli bagnano le ciglia.

Quando lo riaccompagnano nella panic room non può far altro che accasciarsi nello stesso punto di prima e attendere il prossimo paio di scarpe che oltrepasserà la soglia.

Non passa molto prima che la porta si apra di nuovo.

Questa volta ad avvicinarsi sono le ruote di un carrello di medicinali, accompagnato da delle scarpe di tela.

Non hanno lacci e sono un po' sporche ai lati, un po' consumate.

Sam le guarda senza reale interesse, è troppo stanco e la testa gli esplode.

La mano che si posa sul suo collo è troppo fredda, l'apparecchio che rivela di nuovo la sua temperatura auricolare suona in modo insistente.

“Cazzo” impreca il proprietario delle scarpe, prima di precipitarsi verso la porta chiedendo aiuto.

Sam registra a malapena dei rumori confusi, poi la porta imbottita si spalanca, questa volta con tale veemenza che il rinculo la fa richiudere.

Si sforza di tenere gli occhi aperti e vede avvicinarsi degli stivali, parzialmente nascosti dai gambali di una divisa bianca.

Gli stivali gli piacciono, pensa Sam.

Assomigliano a quelli di suo padre, a quelli di Dean.

In due falcate calpestano la plastica che ricopre il pavimento, il loro proprietario s'inginocchia al suo fianco.

Lo spostamento d'aria gli porta un odore familiare. Sam non ha bisogno di molto altro.

“Dean...” mormora.

Il volto di suo fratello entra nel suo campo visivo, ma qualcosa in lui è _sbagliato._

Ha occhi terrorizzati e non riesce ad aprire bocca.

“S..sto bene” tenta allora Sam, perché vederlo così _fa male_ , più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Dean gli posa entrambe le mani sul viso e non replica, Sam lo vede deglutire a vuoto, vede le lacrime a margine dei suoi occhi e tenta di sorridergli.

“V..va tutto b..bene, Dean” insiste.

Ma quello scuote la testa e una singola lacrima sfugge all'argine delle sue ciglia.

Sam la sente cadere sulla sua fronte, lascia una scia fresca sulla sua pelle bollente.

Dean serra le labbra, inclina gli angoli della bocca verso l'alto e gliela asciuga col pollice, poi si china e posa le labbra sullo stesso punto.

Qualcosa ritorna prepotentemente nella mente di Sam. Ricordi che sanno di latte e cereali, di una stanza calda di motel, di mani che gli sono sembra sembrate più grandi delle sue, di occhi che fingevano di non essere preoccupati e di labbra che avevano la pretesa di sostituire il termometro.

Quando si scosta da lui, la bocca di suo fratello è piegata verso il basso.

“Cristo Sammy!” sbotta. “Stai andando a fuoco.”

E Sam sorride perché _quello_ è il Dean che conosce.

Lo segue con lo sguardo mentre si allontana per frugare nel carrello dei medicinali e dopo un istante è di nuovo al suo fianco.

“Ti libero da questa camicia di forza” lo avvisa, portando le mani al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e sganciando la cinghia che vi passa in mezzo; fa la stessa cosa con le altre sulla schiena.

San sospira di sollievo quando torna in possesso delle sue braccia.

“Adesso Sammy, sopportami per un momento” lo avvisa di nuovo, prima di abbassare l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni e bucarlo con l'ago di una siringa.

Sam sussulta e vorrebbe chiedere a suo fratello quand'è che ha perso il privilegio di avere un antipiretico per bocca, ma è esausto e non pensa di riuscire a mettere insieme più di due parole.

Dean estrae l'ago e preme il cotone sulla parte lesa.

“È più efficace” chiarisce in risposta alla sua domanda inespressa. “E più veloce.”

Lascia andare l'elastico dei pantaloni, che tornano al loro posto, e lo afferra per le spalle.

La storta porzione di stanza si raddrizza, quando suo fratello lo guida in posizione seduta.

“Adesso ce ne andiamo” dichiara sicuro di sé.

Sam non ha il coraggio di dirgli che non riesce a stare in piedi.

“Sono solo pochi passi” lo rassicura Dean. “Fuori dalla porta c'è una lettiga e potrai sdraiarti.”

Sam vorrebbe obbedire e fare la parte del bravo fratello, per una volta, ma Lucifero seduto accanto a lui sghignazza.

“Sei un peso per lui” cantilena.

E Sam sente il suo autocontrollo detonare con un boato, i singhiozzi che seguono gli incendiano la gola, non riesce a respirare. Si copre il volto con le braccia e chiude le ginocchia al petto.

Dean, che lo ha visto fissare il vuoto e sgranare gli occhi, capisce in un istante.

“No. No Sammy” lo prega. “Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto, sta mentendo.” e con le braccia circonda di lui tutto ciò che può.

“Non è reale” continua, con il mento sulla sua testa e le mani che lo stringono contro di sé. “Fidati di me.”

Lo lascia piangere, però. Anche se non hanno tempo.

Lascia che si avvinghi a lui, le mani chiuse a pugno sui suoi vestiti e il volto premuto contro il suo petto.

Lascia che tremi di paura e di rabbia, e per la febbre, prima di cancellare i brividi dalle sue braccia con il palmo delle mani.

Gli va bene che inzuppi di saliva e lacrime il camice che ha rubato, e non tenta di zittire i suoi _no_ , soffocati contro un cuore che sobbalza di rimando ad ogni grido.

Non tenta neanche di aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi, aspetta che sia lui a provarci.

E quando lo fa, suo fratello è lì, pronto ad essere il suo sostegno, come è sempre stato.

Fine.


End file.
